


S'okay

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel in the Bunker, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Normal Life, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Dean, Teasing, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal day at the bunker, Sam and you and writing Destiel fanfiction, and Dean and Cas are cooking. Everything is fine until you go for a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'okay

“Dean threw his head back and laughed. He pulled Cas closer to him and started into his eyes. Cas smiled as their lips drew closer-”  
“No no no,” you say giggling, “I think you need to describe Cas’ smile, like “Castiel smiled seductively at Dean”. Now that would be perfect.”  
Sam chuckles, “That would be perfect.” He quickly subs in the words into the document.  
Writing Destiel fanfiction with Sam has been your favorite thing to do since you both discovered that you ship them.  
“Okay, this is too much for how little beer I’ve had.” You say, standing. “You want another one, Sam?”  
“Yeah, thanks, Grace,” Sam says, “You might want to bring a couple though, I think we’ll be doing this for a while.”  
“Doing what?” asks Dean innocently.  
He had come into the room without either of you noticing, you whip around and see him and instantly slam the laptop shut. Sam gets up quickly.  
He sees how close you two are, trying to conceal that laptop, “Whatcha doin there?” He asks suspiciously.  
Your face is blushing furiously and you exchange a look with Sam."Looking at lore" you blurt out, at the exact moment that Sam says “shopping online”.  
Dean narrows his eyes and then smirks, “Okay, well I just came up to tell you guys dinner is ready, but if you guys are too busy “looking at lore” then that’s fine,” he says with a wink before he trots down the stairs.  
“Shopping online!” You hiss at Sam.  
“Sorry,” He says holding up his hands, “I froze.”  
“No kidding.” You say hitting his arm playfully.  
He gives you an annoyed look, but you can see he’s trying not to smile, “Let’s go eat,” he says, grabbing the laptop, “I’ll just go drop this off in my room first.”

When you walk into the dining room Dean and Castiel are already eating. They always cook together now, Cas doesn’t help much, but he’s always there, right by Dean’s side. Dean had made chili and the spicy, smoky smell filled the air.  
“How was the “lore”?” Dean asks with fake innocence.  
You roll your eyes at him.  
“What lore?” Cas asks, “Did they find a case?”  
“I don’t know, Cas, let’s ask ‘em,” Dean says with a chuckle, “Did you?”  
You’re quiet for a moment trying to come up with an excuse. Dean smirks at you.  
“We were, um, looking at lore for, uh fun.” You say very unconvincingly.  
“Sure, you were,” Dean says before chuckling and shoving a heaping spoonful of chili in his mouth.  
“That's very wise of you.” Cas says. “You can never have too much knowledge.”  
“Uh, yep, my thoughts exactly.” You say haltingly.  
Sam walks into the room just then. Dean looks at him and smirks cheekily.  
“Hey, you want a bowl?” Sam asks you.  
“Sure, thanks,” You say sitting down at the table next to Cas.  
Sam take the seat across from you, next to Dean. He begins to eat his mammoth portion. “This is great, Dean,” he says in between bites.  
“I agree with Sam, Dean, this is really good,” Cas says while staring intently at Dean, “I didn’t know how well you worked with hands,” he clears his throat awkwardly. “In the kitchen,” he clarifies, completely oblivious to Sam and you choking while holding back laughter.  
“Well, thanks Cas,” Dean says, returning Cas’ gaze.  
Sam makes a kissing face behind his hand to you. Your laughter becomes audible and that breaks both of the boys out of their trance.  
Dean looks at the both of you defensively, “What?” He asks.  
“Absolutely nothing, Dean,” Sam says chuckling while getting up to get another bowl.  
You’ve finished your bowl and take it to the sink, “Well, I’m going to be in my room for the rest of the night if anyone needs me,” you say, “So goodnight.” Before leaving the room you give Cas a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, when you turn to leave you notice that Dean is looking at you with a questioning look.

You lie on your bed for a while watching Netflix until you get restless and decide to go walk around the bunker for a bit. It’s late and you want a midnight snack, you pull arms close together and shiver slightly.  
“Are you cold,” Castiel asks you in his husky voice, startling you.  
“Hey, woah, Cas!” You scream, covering your mouth as the sound echoes through down the hall.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Castiel says, rising from his chair in the kitchen. He takes off his long tan bathrobe and gives it to you, “I saw you shivering,” he says plainly.  
You take the coat and put it on, soaking up the warmth it has leftover from Cas, “Thanks,” you say gratefully pulling it tighter around you. “What are you doing up so late?” you ask.  
“Thinking,” he says after a pause, “The utter dark and quiet helps clear my head.”  
“Well, what were you thinking about?” You ask with concern on you face.  
Cas doesn’t say anything. He sits back down and look off into the darkness, then he clears his throat, “I don’t know how to talk to someone,” He says quietly.  
You sit beside him and put your hand on his shoulder, “Who, Cas?” you ask.  
Castiel’s face flushes noticeably in the dark. “Um, no one,” he says quickly. He gets up from his chair, “I should sleep,” he says, his face is still flushed, but there's a hint of sadness on it.  
“Goodnight,” you call after him, but he has already close the door to his room with a resounding boom that bounces down the hall.  
You wonder to yourself who Cas could’ve been talking about. You think about the way he blushed at dinner and stared into Dean’s eyes, the way that Cas is always right there with Dean. “Is it possible?” you ask yourself “Does Cas have feelings for Dean?” The question sticks with you as you wander back to your room. You plop down on the bed and look at the time. It reads 4:00 am, finally your eyelids start to droop.

You wake up to a bang. You pull the gun out from under your pillow and cock it, “Who’s there?” you ask gruffly, and at the same time sleepily.  
“It’s me,” a voice says close by.  
you turn on the light and and you see Cas sheepishly picking up a stack of books he knocked over. He is in only boxers and a white t shirt.  
“What are you doing in here?” you ask, slightly annoyed by the fact that you were woken.  
“I forgot my phone in the pocket of my robe,” he says, “I was retrieving it because Dean says I should always have it with me no matter what.” He says Dean’s name almost like it pains him.  
“Oh, okay,” you say walking over while pulling the robe closer around you and you are grateful for it’s warmth, “Hey, you okay, Cas?” you ask softly.  
“Of course,” he says, then he shakes his head and the book fall from his hands as he wipes away the premature tears from his stunning blue eyes.  
“Oh, Cas,” you say as you go up to him and give him a hug.  
A bang and a quick patter down the hall lead Cas and you to break away slightly from your embrace. Dean stands in the open doorway with a shotgun in his hand. “I heard a bang,” he says and he comes into the room. he looks at Cas and you holding each other, “Oh,” he says as a strange look crosses his face, his cheeks flush, “I’m sorry if I was interrupting something,” his shoulders slouch as he heads to the door,  
“No, Dean,” Cas says almost desperately, “It’s not what you think. We aren’t- we weren’t-”  
“Hey, Cas, it’s cool, man,” he says weakly.  
“Dean,” Cas says impulsively. stepping in front of Dean, he puts his lips on Dean’s. He pulls away quickly, “Dean, I apologize, I don’t know what-” his words are cut short by Dean’s lips on his.  
Dean pulls away breathlessly and blushing, “S’okay,” he says with a laugh and pulls Cas in for another kiss.  
“Oh, I can’t wait to tell Sam!” You say giddily as you run out of the room.


End file.
